


Crest of Meowdarius

by abbyfick



Series: Crest of Meowdarius [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cat Crack, Crack, Crest of Meowdarius AU, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, catboy!Felix, illustrated story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyfick/pseuds/abbyfick
Summary: For reasons unknown, every Fraldarius born with a Major Crest was also born with the ears and tail of a cat. Some called it a curse. Sylvain called it adorable.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Crest of Meowdarius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Crest of Meowdarius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TK_DuVeraun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_DuVeraun/gifts).



> A gift and a curse for [TK_DuVeraun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_DuVeraun)  
> Thanks for filling my google docs with catboys

  
  
  


Felix’s ears were pressed flat against his hair, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“ _ What did you just say to me? _ ” he hissed.

Sylvain smiled easily as he took two steps back. He was in trouble and he knew it.

“Ah, ha ha, I asked how you were feeling this morning?”

“That’s  _ not _ what you said.”

“Hey, is that Ingrid over there? I borrowed her, uh, lance book and I promised I would give it back today. Gotta run!”

Sylvain sprinted over to Ingrid and threw his arm around her shoulder.

“Save me, Ingrid. I’m a dead man.”

She sighed dramatically as she shrugged his arm off. “What did you do this time?”

His voice got very small and pathetic. “I maybe asked Felix how he was feline.”

“ _ Sylvain! _ ”

“I couldn’t help it!”

“You know how sensitive he is about his Crest! If he kills you, it’s nothing you don’t deserve.”

Sylvain slumped. Ingrid was right. The Crest of Fraldarius was powerful, but it came with a cost. For reasons unknown, every Fraldarius born with a Major Crest was also born with the ears and tail of a cat. Some called it a curse. Sylvain called it adorable.

“I just want him to like me, Ingrid!”

“Then quit teasing him about it.”

“That’s no fun,” he whined.

“Whatever, Sylvain. I’m leaving now. I’m having lunch with Dorothea.”

“Ooooh,  _ with _ Dorothea?”

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Yeah,  _ weird _ what happens when you’re nice to the person you have a crush on, isn’t it?”

Sylvain had a much better idea. He snuck into the greenhouse after the keeper retired that evening and crawled around in the herb garden until he found what he was looking for. He rubbed one of the leaves between his fingers, releasing a pungent odor.

He smiled and stuffed a fistful in his pocket. If he couldn’t win Felix with his natural charms, there was always catnip.

The next morning, Sylvain happened to be lounging in the dormitory hallway when Felix left his quarters for his pre-breakfast training session.

Felix glared at him suspiciously.

“What do you want?”

Sylvain stepped closer, casually tugging his collar a bit looser. A strong herbal smell wafted from his neck. Felix’s eyes trailed down over the open buttons, and his pupils dilated subtly.

“Would you purr-haps care to get lunch with me today?” 

Felix’s tail twitched furiously and he took a step closer to Sylvain. Uh oh.

His lip curled into a very attractive snarl. “Fine,” he spat.

“Aw, but Feeelix- Wait, really?”

“Don’t be late. I’m sparring with the Professor this afternoon.”

Sylvain grinned like an idiot. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Felix leaned in closer and sniffed at him. Sylvain’s heart skipped a beat.

“Did you have pizza for breakfast? You smell like oregano.”

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration grudgingly provided by my wonderful husband <3


End file.
